Quintesson
Quintessons are mysterious alien race, with ties to the origins of the Transformers. With the destruction of their homeworld of Quintessa, the Quintessons are forced to colonize much less grandiose planets such as Earth. Twisted by exile and betrayal, they are now forced to entertain themselves with mock trails, petty cruelties, bizarre experimentations and attempted subterfuges. History Pre-MUX History In ages long past, a cold and emotionless race of aliens called the Quintessons created two lines of sentient robots on a planet-sized factory known as Cybertron. One was a line of robots designed for domestic duties and labor (known as Autobots), and the other was a line designed for military use (known as Decepticons). The Quintessons were exceptionally cruel to their creations, eventually leading to wide-spread rebellion, a rebellion started by the Autobot A3. Forced to flee the planet, the Quintessons eventually returned to their small, twisted planet of Quintessa, but fostered an undying hatred of all Transformers for millions of years. MUX History On the MUX, Quintessons have been studying humans and Transformers on Earth for some time, preparing for a lightning-strike invasion. In 2013, they began their attack on Earth, bombing and occupying Los Angeles while taking human subjects for study. Category:Aliens Category:Factions Category:Sub-Factions Category:TP-Only Factions Category:Villains Notable Quintessons on the MUX * Astracius - Quintesson Supreme Leader ;Ruling Tribunal * Acerbitas - War Leader * Dealiticus - Trade Leader * Vivicus - Science Leader ;Former minions * Seacons Quintesson World * Executus (QW) Shattered Glass This universe's Quintessons are an enigmatic and benevolent species holding sway over a large section of space known as the Quintesson Collective. They share technology and cooperate with many other species, whether organic, technorganic or mechanical, using culture as a unifying notion instead of evolutionary origins. They long ago perfected zero-point energy engines, food and parts replication technologies and advanced biomedics, allowing any individual to change features, organs and overall designs, eliminating such things as scarcity, and thus material value, "mortality" and even the concept of "species". These technological advances are shared and freely available to all those who join their "ultra-species". The Quintessons usually rely on cautious observation before making first contact with other unenlightened peoples, demanding years of study and careful cultural guidance before even considering allowing membership into the Collective. They rarely use direct means to steer a culture onto the enlightened path, but have been known to occasionally take more direct action to protect their interests, doing the "dirty work" themselves. On the MUX, they have aligned themselves with the heroic Decepticons to keep the evil Autobots at bay, sending the Seacons to swell Megatron's forces. Types of Quintessons The Quintessons appear to be mostly (if not entirely) mechanical beings. They come in several distinct forms, some of which are identified by their place in the Quintessons' bizarre court system. Judges The most prominent and famous type of Quintesson, as well as the apparent "leaders" of the race, are the Judges, also referred to as the Imperial Magistrates. Judges have inverted, egg-shaped bodies which float on a beam of energy and possess wiry tentacles for physical manipulation, but their most distinctive physical characteristics are their five rotating faces. Each face represents a different aspect of the Quintesson, though for four of the five faces, there are conflicting accounts as to what each represents. Image:Quintessondeath.jpg|'Death' Image:Qhead1.gif|'Rage'/Wrath Image:Qhead2.gif|'Laughter'/War Image:Qhead3.gif|'Bitterness'/Wisdom Image:Qhead4.gif|'Doubt'/Judgment In the original animated series, the Judges were all of the same size and were rarely named. (Then again, it was rare for any Quintesson to get an individual name.) Conversely, in the Marvel Comics continuity, Judges vary in size, including the massive Kledji and the smaller Sevax. The order of the faces in the ring varies from Judge to Judge (if not from shot to shot, ahem). Named Judges include: * Acerbitas * Brinn * Dealiticus * Deliberata * Derodomontatus * Heirodyus * Kledji * Sevax * Vox Bailiffs The Quintesson BAILIFF is a bulky anthropod creature armed with a double-headed pike-like weapon (ankus). The Bailiff is a saurian creature with a pig-like snout. Strong, foul-tempered and mildly troglodytic, the muttering and grumbling Baliffs are charged with the defense of the Quintesson court. They are usually seen accompanying defendants from their prison cells to the courtroom proper. These snout-nosed creatures were seen serving as guards in the Quintessons' court. Executioners This breed of Quintesson was first seen throwing the switch that dropped the unfortunate Arblus into the Sharkticon pit. They have also been called "Gatekeepers". Named executioners include: * Ghyrik * In-Saba Nur * Jolup * Rexian Prosecutor The Quintesson PROSECUTOR is supported by a propulsion beam of pure energy. The Prosecutor is distinguished by a curving, elongated cranial housing and a fairly vicious-looking countenance. The Prosecutor is equipped with side-mounted, squid-like tentacles. This variety of Quintesson is the second-most common type, often seen in positions of authority. They have also been called "Inquisitors". In court, they are the ones who ask for the Judges' verdicts and occasionally let the defendants say something in their defense, for all it matters. They are quite agile, moving with alien grace on land or undersea. Named prosecutors include: * Krahulik * Prehendere - Governor and Warden of Derelictus Five * Vashik Scientist Scientists are somewhat similar to the Prosecutors in construction, though they feature more bulbous heads and bearded, somewhat-more-human faces. Named scientists include: * Extempaxia * Inquirata * Mara-Al-Utha Other types The Judges are not the only Quintessons to have multiple faces. Some have two faces, and one has three faces - Scīre the three-faced scientist who was the primary creator of the Trans-Organics. One of his faces was grievously damaged, a scar left by the Dweller, which he covered with a mask. This scientist instigated a plan to get the Decepticons to unwittingly release the trans-organics from their prisons deep within Cybertron so they would wipe out all Transformer life. Security officers appear to have been an ancient model of Quintesson, and possibly the only kind with built-in offensive capabilities, some having one set of arm-tentacles replaced with over-sized blasters. These blasters availed them naught, however, against the Trans-Organic beasts. It is unknown if any of this model of Quintesson exist in "modern" times. thumb|Exoletus, a rare Taskmaster Taskmasters resemble a Prosecutor with legs. Non-bailiff, non-executioner Humanoid Quintessons are exceedingly rare. Category:Shattered Glass Category:Quintessons Category:species